


Like A Moose

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Kindergarten, M/M, Moose, Moose Sam, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam LOOOVES his moose's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Moose

Sam Winchester loves moose's just ask him or anyone he knows and they'll tell you he positively absolutely is obsessed with moose's  
"Why do you like moose's so much??" His friend Lucifer asks him one day on the plauground  
"Cause there big and strong and gots antlers" Sam tells him  
"Cool!! Do you want one as a pet"  
"Would i ever!! But Dean says there to messy and to much work to take care of"  
"I'm sorry"  
"That's ok"  
"Have you ever seen a real moose??" Lucifer asks  
"No!! But i've got lots of pictures of them in my room" Sam says  
"Cool" Lucifer says  
"What's your favorite animal" Sam asks  
"A tiger!! And i wan't one real bad" Lucifer says  
"Really!! Why??" Sam asks  
"So he can eat my brother" Lucifer says  
Sam laughs and Lucifer looks pleased at having made his friend laugh  
"What would you do if you had a pet moose" Lucifer asks  
"I'd ride to school everyday and i'd ride him to the playground and everywhere and i keep him a a barn in my backyard and take real good care of him!!" Sam says happily  
"You have this all planned out don't you Sammich" Lucifer says  
"Yep!!" Sam says proudly  
"Ya know i think i'm gonna call you moose now since you love moose's so much" Lucifer says and then the bell rings and they head towards the school  
"Whatever Satan!!" Sam says as they walk into the school

"Alright class it's almost time to clean up painting time!!" Ms Milton says as she walks around looking at everyone's paintings but stops when she gets to Sam's  
"Sam what's that??" She asks  
"A moose" Sam says  
"A moose" She repeats  
"Yep!!" Sam says  
"Do you like moose's??" She asks  
"I love em!! There my favorite animal every!! That's what i wanna be when i grow up" Sam says  
"You wanna be a moose when you grow up" She says  
"Yep" Sam says  
A smile breaks out over her face  
"Sam" She says  
"Yeah" Sam replies  
"When your done putting all your stuff away come see me ok" She says  
"Ok" Sam says and once Sam has everything cleaned up, put away, and his painting is hung up to dry he goes and see's Ms. Milton  
"You wanted to see me Ms. Milton" Sam says  
"Yes i do!! Here ya go Sam it's all yours to keep" She says as she hands him a bag with moose's on it  
Sam looks in the bag and his eyes widen  
"It's all about moose's!! Thank you Ms. Milton!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" Sam says and hugs her  
"Your welcome Sam" She says smiling and then watches as he runs off to show his friends 

"Dean!! Dean!! Dean!!" Sam says excitedly as he gets in the impala after school  
:What??" Dean asks  
"Look what i got!! Look what i got!! Look what i got!!" Sam says as he buckles his seat belt  
"What is it Sammy??" Dean asks as he pulls out onto the street  
"It's from Ms. Milton and it's all books about moose's!! And there mine to keep!!" Sam says  
"That's cool!!" Dean says  
"Will you read me them tonight??" Sam asks  
"Yes buddy i will" Dean says  
"Thank you Dean" Sam says  
"Your welcome bud but i gotta drive ok" Dean says  
"K Dean" Sam says and slouches back into his seat excited

"Dean hurry up!!" Sam shouted as he laid in bed that night his books spread out in front of him  
"Alright, alright!!" Dean says as he enters Sam's room and settles next to him  
"You got your PJ's and your Pull Up on??" Dean asks  
"Yes" Sam says and pulls his PJ pants down little reveling the band of the Pull Up and then he pulls them back up  
"Ok good boy Sammy" Dean says and starts to read  
they've finished there third book when Sam falls asleep  
Dean gathers up all the books and puts them on the bookshelf in the corner of Sam's bedroom turns on his nightlight then walks over to Sam  
Sam sleeps with his many stuffed moose's cuddled in his arms in his moose PJ's under his moose's sheets cause like i said Sam Winchester LOOOVES his moose's  
THE END


End file.
